


Relations

by narsus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: It was something of an ambivalent relationship.With reference tothis.





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, respective estates, publishers etc.

Crowley let’s out a shriek as the stopper ricochets off the ceiling.

“Cheap bastard.” He mutters at the bottle. Nevertheless, he dutifully gathers up the wine and glasses, and heads for the bathroom.

The bathroom that has just recently acquired a jacuzzi and a smug Duke of Hell.

“Come join me. You can scratch my back.” Hastur leers.

“I thought you reserved that for archangels?” He steps nimbly into the tub anyway.

“I generally don’t fuck them though.”

“There is that.” Crowley quips before Hastur grabs him and the glasses and bottle conveniently re-establish their presence in the kitchen instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sainsbury's Fairtrade Rosé Moscato has a very… innovative stopper.


End file.
